<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anytime i want by BeStillMySlashyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225699">anytime i want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart'>BeStillMySlashyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Alex stumble across a romcom on movie night and Michael starts quoting it endlessly. Alex is annoyed until he's not and then he joins in.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>1 time they watched Sweet Home Alabama and 5 times they quoted it</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anytime i want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for me, myself, and I and also Malex Week 2020. It is quite possibly the most ridiculous self-indulgent thing I have ever written. It is not a masterpiece by any stretch of the imagination but I had a lot of fun writing it and that's all that matters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+1</p><p> </p><p>Michael was on the couch huddled under Alex’s favorite fleece blanket when Alex walked in the door. They hadn’t had plans and Alex technically wasn’t expecting to see Michael tonight but he wasn’t upset to find him making himself at home in Alex’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Michael greeted. He turned his face up as Alex walked past to the bedroom and Alex obligingly stopped and kissed him hello.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he greeted warmly. He heard the TV unpause as he changed but he paid it no mind. Michael had a varied taste in movies and TV shows that Alex didn’t always agree with but it never bothered him to sit and watch with him. Especially after a day like the one he’d had. </p><p> </p><p>No, after today, curling up under a blanket with Michael was exactly what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>Alex took his prosthetic and uniform off before taking a quick shower and changing into sweats. Michael paused the TV again as he came out of the room and a quick glance at the screen gave Alex no hints as to what he was watching. </p><p> </p><p>“You want something to eat?” Michael asked just as Alex was dropping onto the couch next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Maybe later.” Alex untucked one end of the blanket from around Michael and shuffled so they were pressed together, the blanket over both of them. Michael looked over at him, amusement on his face. This time it was Alex who turned his face up for a kiss and Michael who willingly obliged. “So. What are we watching?” Michael didn’t answer. When Alex looked at him, he saw a flush creeping up the back of his neck. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of saying anything, Michael clicked play. A moment later, Alex’s “is that Reese Witherspoon?” had him pausing it again. Alex turned on him. “Are you watching a romcom?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael squirmed. “Maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at the screen. He didn’t recognize anything else about the movie but he wasn’t exactly an expert in the actress’ filmography. “Huh, okay.” He waved at the remote. “Play on.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sagged in apparent relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Alex said, with Michael’s finger perched over the button. “You know I don’t care if you like romcoms, right? I’m just surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Michael replied. “It’s not usually my thing but it was on so I figured why not.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded. “Good a reason as any. What’s it called?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Home Alabama.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay!” Rosa yelled. She spread her hands wide across the table. “It is my birthday and I can finally, according to whichever calendar you prefer to use, drink legally. However! We all know that’s a bad idea. So. I am nominating all of you to drink for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that why we’re here?” Michael smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Rosa balled up a wet napkin and threw it at him. “21 shots. Tonight. Figure out how without killing yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows. “That’s a lot, Rosa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be counting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosa,” Liz cautioned. “We love you and we are happy to celebrate with you but I’d really like it if we didn’t end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well someone should since I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, pod squad, with me,” Isobel decided. “We’re splitting it up. 7 each.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey no-” Rosa protested.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel stared her down. “You said to figure out how. We’re sharing. Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz immediately grabbed Alex and Maria. “We’re sharing!” She looked around and grabbed Kyle’s arm. “Him too.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed and Maria started divvying up the shots. Rosa watched as they all tossed them back, urging them on when they took too long for her liking. After that, Alex sort of lost the plot a bit. All he knew was that Michael was warm and his arm was comfortably heavy around Alex’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Michael and Maria got into a friendly argument at one point, something about one of them being an idiot? Alex wasn’t really paying attention, if he was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly Michael said, “Honey, just because I talk slow, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex blinked and looked over at him in surprise. First, because Michael had never called anyone ‘honey’ in his life and now was an odd time to start giving Maria pet names. Second, because the words sounded awfully familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Maria immediately started protesting the pet name, loudly and repeatedly, but Michael ignored her in favor of turning to Alex with a shit eating grin and a wink. Alex blinked, confused, before it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and dropped his head onto Michael’s shoulder. “You’re quoting the damn movie now?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. “It’s a good movie.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn’t disagree but that didn’t mean he was about to start quoting it. As he looked at Michael’s face, he could only hope that this would be the only time it happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the only time it happened. Since Rosa’s birthday, Michael had found no less than eight occasions to slip in Sweet Home Alabama references.  It hadn’t even been two weeks yet.</p><p> </p><p>No one else seemed to get any of them, if the strange glances Michael got when he let out one of the more obscure ones was any indication, and Alex wasn’t sure if that made him more annoyed or happy. On the one hand he was absolutely suffering alone here but on the other hand, Michael always gave him a conspiratorial look and a wink after one of his references and Alex might actually punch someone if he had to share that. </p><p> </p><p>Then again, he might just punch Michael if he didn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex Manes!” </p><p> </p><p>Alex stood up slowly and looked out the small window over the sink. Kyle’s mom, the <em> Sheriff </em>, stood outside, hands on her hips and a completely fed up expression on her face. Michael stood next to her, an all to familiar grin on his face. “He just won’t leave, Sheriff!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex dried his hands on the semi-clean rag Michael kept next to the sink and slowly left the Airstream, stepping carefully on those damn steps he hated. “Sheriff,” he greeted. “What seems to be the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Valenti sighed heavily, like she knew this was a waste of her precious time. “Mr. Guerin here says that you’re trespassing and refusing to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“...he gave me a key. And he hasn’t asked me to leave.” Alex glared at Michael. Michael grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she sighed. “Guess there’s not much I can do then.” She tipped her hat to Michael with a look that could freeze hell. “Have a good day, gentlemen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Michael called. “Isn’t there some law against vandalism?” The Sheriff stopped and half turned back to them with a raised eyebrow. “The lyrics spray painted on the side of the UFO Emporium a couple of years back?”</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Guerin!” Alex yelled. He’d been drunk and maudlin on one of his trips home. So not his fault.</p><p> </p><p>The Sheriff closed her eyes. “Too long ago.” Didn’t stop her from giving Alex an evil eye. Alex shivered, not used to Kyle’s mom not loving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Guerin stole Kyle’s hubcaps after graduation!” He shouted as she tried to walk away again.</p><p> </p><p>Michael cursed when she froze. “Too long ago!” He tried. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around. “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex dropped the water balloons off the roof of the Crashdown last year! Weren’t there like three car accidents that day?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex gaped. He’d been channeling his inner Peyton Sawyer that day and Michael was <em> not </em> allowed to use it against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Boys,” the Sheriff pinched her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there still a warrant out for whoever stole the Sheriff’s truck about ten years ago? Took it for a joyride and brought it back missing both mirrors and a dented wheel well?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael froze. “Oh please. Like I could tip a cow by myself.” He only smirked when Alex stared at him as the full realization of what was happening hit him. “Or steal the Sheriff’s, aka my godfather’s, keys from his desk.”</p><p> </p><p>The Sheriff sighed and pulled out her cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when they were sitting next to each other in the one cell of the station, Max looking in at them with his disappointed face while Jenna took pictures, Alex muttered, “really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Worth it,” Michael smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex was not expecting to walk into the Wild Pony and find his brother standing at the bar. He hadn’t even known he was in Roswell. “Greg?”</p><p> </p><p>Greg turned around. “Alex! Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stared at him. Or rather, at the small child strapped to his chest. “You have a baby. In a bar.” He immediately closed his eyes when he realized what he’d said.</p><p> </p><p>Michael whooped and kissed him soundly. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Four </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Isobel groaned loudly when the hot woman walked away from her. She turned to Michael and Alex. “Am I doing it wrong?” She shook her head. “No, of course not. Something’s wrong with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Alex nodded sagely. “Clearly the problem is her.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel glared at him. “I am choosing to ignore your sarcasm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Choose away,” Alex smirked. “Why are you trying to pick up women anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel slid into the booth opposite them. “Have you heard of a little thing called same-sex sexual attraction? It’s when women want to have sex with other women.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael snorted into his drink. Alex only rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you Isobel for that enlightenment. I only meant, why are you trying to pick up women <em> here </em>?” Isobel glanced around the familiar walls of the Wild Pony.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I can’t pick up a woman here?” She scoffed. “Watch me.”</p><p> </p><p>And they did. Michael and Alex sat back and watched as Isobel crashed and burned three straight times. Every time, the woman walked back to her very male date, though Alex did note that two of them continued to shoot curious glances Isobel’s way. </p><p> </p><p>Isobel slunk back to their table and sat down with a heavy sigh. “I’m not doing it wrong,” she defended immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, why don’t you go to a gay bar?” Alex and Michael exchanged a look when they spoke in unison. </p><p> </p><p>“Alex…” Michael said, wonder in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We’re not talking about it.” Michael laughed and kissed him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you two are so weird.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Five </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So. Alex.” Liz and Rosa turned eerily identical looks on him that made him take an actual step back.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a look. “When are you gonna put a ring on it?” Rosa nodded to where Michael was fixing Isobel’s car. He’d lost his shirt at some point but Alex wasn’t mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been a few months,” Alex replied. Really, it was a month shy of a year. Or, twelve years depending on how you looked at it, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>Maria scoffed. “So? We all know it’s gonna happen. Just a matter of when.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not wrong,” Kyle added.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gave him his best betrayed look. “You too?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle shrugged, unrepentant. “Just saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at his friends' faces and sighed. He drained the last of his beer and stood up, fishing the box out of his pocket as he did. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Rosa whisper yelled. “Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned and shrugged. “Might as well, right?” He turned around. “Guerin!”</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked over. He was a mess, sweat dripping off of him and matting his hair together, oil streaks on his face and chest. Alex looked at him and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>There were some frantic noises from behind him followed by equally frantic shushing. Michael looked at their friends in confusion but quickly shifted his gaze back to Alex when he stepped closer. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Alex crouched down. He couldn’t get all the way down to one knee but he could get close enough. Michael stared at him wide-eyed as he held out the box. “Marry me?” He opened the box to show the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Michael stared at it then at him then again at the ring. He reached out and took it from Alex, one hand helping him stand up. “Michael?” Alex asked, when Michael didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked at him, a familiar look in his eyes. “Why would you want to be married to me for, anyhow?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a strangled gasp from behind him but Alex ignored it. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes at Michael’s ridiculousness but more of him was just plain <em> fond </em> so he smiled and said his line. “So I can kiss you anytime I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael beamed and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking nerds!” Isobel yelled. “Fucking Sweet Home Alabama quotes in your proposal. I don’t even know you anymore Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bonus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Michael closed his eyes and gently nuzzled Alex's hair. He was half asleep, tired from their busy day and the night's activities, and he was pretty sure Alex was actually asleep, but the thought that had been niggling at him all day would not go away.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex hmm'd sleepily but otherwise didn't react. Michael poked him in the hip. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Alex cracked open one eye to glare at him. The effect was utterly ruined by the pure fondness in the look. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you know," Michael started off, trying vainly to hold the grin back. "I gave my heart away a long time ago." Alex groaned loudly and buried his face in Michael's chest. He didn't let it deter him for a moment. "My whole heart. And I never really got it back."</p><p> </p><p>Alex glowered privately for a moment before rolling off of Michael with a heavy sigh. With his head on the pillow next to him, Alex turned to look at him. "Good," he said. "I'm keeping it."</p><p> </p><p>"You better." Michael rolled over and braced his hands on either side of Alex's shoulders, hovering just slightly over him before Alex grabbed his hips and pulled him down. "Because you're the first boy I ever kissed, Alex. And I want you to be the last."</p><p> </p><p>"I will be," Alex promised. He cupped Michael's face in his left hand, the feeling of Alex's ring on his skin causing his eyes to fall closed, and pulled him down into a kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>